Surprises
by missdallywinston
Summary: Aria is ready to take the next step in her relationship with Ezra, but she doesn't know that he's already there.


It was honestly the prettiest invitation Aria had ever seen. The envelope was patterned with pink and red roses and numerous, real petals were scattered inside. She sighed as she read the fancy, calligraphic writing on the card: _Hanna Elaine Marin and Caleb Anthony Rivers invite you to join the celebration of their marriage._ Aria just read the words over and over and ran her finger over the font absentmindedly. She was snapped out of her trance though when the door clicked open.

"Hey!" Ezra greeted with a smirk as he set down his satchel and walked over to the kitchen island, where Aria was leaned over a stack of mail and near a fresh glass of wine. "Is that today's mail?"

Aria nodded with a heavy sigh and mumbled, "Yeah… Hanna's wedding invitation came. It's beautiful." And it was the truth; it was beautiful and Aria could sense how much work Hanna had put into it with the help of her bridesmaids. Even though Aria was a bridesmaid, and offered to help whenever her work schedule allowed her to, she was often pushed behind the other bridesmaids who were Hanna's sorority sisters. The girls, Jessica and Tracey, were nice, but slightly uncalled for. Sure, it was expected that they would make other close friends when they went their separate ways, but it wasn't expected for those girls to fill the others' shoes.

Spencer, Emily, and Aria had gossiped about their new fellow bridesmaids many times. The girls, or better now, women, had talked about how the two new best friends of their old one acted better than them. How they had completely taken over the wedding plans and kept Hanna for themselves. How Alison and Mona were never even considered to be in the bridal party as long as the snooty sorority sisters were in the picture.

They were okay people – Jessica was sometimes a snore and Tracey was quite snobbish – but they were just _new_. They hadn't lived in a dollhouse with Hanna for a month. They hadn't been there to calm Hanna down when her father left the Marin household. They hadn't been there by her side for the majority of high school, and all the shit A put them through. They hadn't formed the complex bond Hanna had made with the three other girls from Rosewood.

They weren't a part of the plan.

" _Roses," Hanna started. "Lots and lots of roses. I want rose details on my dress, I want rose patterned invitations, I want rose centerpieces, I want rose-" "We get it, Han," Spencer interrupted with a chuckle._

" _Sorry, I just… I have a clear image in my mind of what I want my wedding to be," Hanna said with a twinkling smile. The girls were currently in the dog days of summer, and despite the insane heat, they were all absurdly happy. Though they missed Emily and thought of her while she were in Haiti, their Rosewood lives were going smoothly. A was gone, their love lives were a walk in the park (literally, for Aria), and they were all in a fairly permanent state of relaxation and bonding. Today's bonding had included a marathon of movies like 27 Dresses and Father of the Bride (the original 1950's version, thanks to Aria), followed by multiple reruns of Say Yes to the Dress._

 _Spencer smirked and asked, "And is Caleb at the end of the aisle in this 'clear image'?"_

 _Hanna giggled, but nodded. "He is," she said with a blush. "And I want you two and Emily right by my side as well."_

" _You're gonna make me wear some horrible pink bridesmaids dress, aren't you?" Spencer asked, grimacing._

 _Hanna just waved her off and started thinking of Caleb again. "I would be surprised if Caleb wasn't at the end of the aisle... Just like I'd be surprised if Toby wasn't at the end of yours and Ezra wasn't at the end of hers." It was the other girls' turn to blush._

" _I…I want to say that it's unrealistic that we'll all marry our high school sweethearts, but I have to agree," Spencer stated happily._

 _Aria smiled a little wider as more thoughts of marrying Ezra popped into her head. The thoughts had started upon watching Father of the Bride, and she thought of Byron's reaction to if they were to ever get married, and the thoughts spurred from that moment on._

" _So you see yourselves marrying them?" Hanna asked._

 _Aria was the first to speak. "I do," she replied ironically. Spencer just nodded in agreement. "Hey," Aria began, "who do you think will be the first to tie the knot?"_

" _You," Hanna and Spencer responded in unison. Aria raised her eyebrows in surprise and Spencer added, "Come on. You and Ezra aren't the type to take it slow, Miss 'We made out in the bathroom ten minutes after meeting.'"_

 _She just chuckled, but knew they could very well be right. Sure, she and Ezra had many ups and downs, but they were already heavily committed to one another even though they had been together for only about a year. They had already talked very seriously about a future… marriage, kids, homes… And it made Aria joyous that her friends were on the same page._

" _So, what's gonna be the theme of you and Fitz' wedding?" Hanna inquired with a quirked eyebrow._

 _Spencer scoffed and answered for her petite friend. "Probably something nerdy. Like books or something, and they'll get married in a library."_

 _In spite of Spencer's obvious sarcasm, Aria thought of getting married in a library… and she honestly loved the idea._

"Why did she even spend money on this?" Ezra asked, observing the fanciful invitation. "I mean, it's not like we aren't going…"

Aria scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Weddings are not a time to be cheap."

"Yes, they are, actually," Ezra retorted. "Did you know that the average cost of a wedding is over twenty thousand dollars?"

She just stared at him before standing on her tip toes and kissing him softly. "How was work, babe?"

"It was fine… I just wish the kids would actually appreciate the literature we read," Ezra groaned. He had taken a job at a private school, which was new to him, teaching sixth graders, which was also new. He wasn't crazy about either of his new ventures though. Most of the parents of his students were very aggressive and uppity. And while the material was very easy to teach, it made things boring for him and the kids were too young to really get involved with the novels they read. "Maybe I should go back into restaurant business."

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? Or was that a joke?"

"You never know," Ezra teased. He glanced at the stack of bills next to Hanna's invitation and added in a mumble, "I might have to start working as a waiter to pay everything off anyway."

She sucked her teeth and shook her head. "Hey, no, we're good. We're doing well, the bills haven't piled up that much," Aria insists, and she was right. Ezra was just a bit of a worrywart when it came to money.

The two of them had been doing perfectly the last few months. She had been out of college for a while, had a sturdy job, a nice apartment with Ezra, and had everything she ever wanted. Almost everything.

It had been an uphill battle though. Ezra and Aria had stayed in touch during her first year of college, regularly skyping and texting and calling, but it dwindled more and more. By her senior year at university, they were down to almost nothing but random texts every few months or so. And because she had stopped using Facebook like the most of the population, she hadn't seen that Ezra, who was one of the few who was still on the social media site, was in a committed relationship.

 _Coming back to Rosewood was hard. She didn't want to walk the streets she had received threats on, pass the stores her and her old friends used to shop in, and run into people who used to judge everything about her. But, her mom wanted her and Mike back for a month in the summer for some needed family bonding._

 _Aria was a bit shocked that 'family bonding' included Ezra._

" _Why didn't you tell me he would be here?" Aria hissed to her mom while her knuckles wrapped tightly around a glass of chardonnay. She was currently leaning on the counter in the kitchen, avoiding the group of family friends and relatives in the living room. At least that's what she was telling herself. Deep down, she knew she was just avoiding Ezra._

" _Honey, I wanted to surprise you! And besides, I only invited him a couple days ago," Ella explained. "Why don't you go say hi? Don't just hide in the kitchen all night."_

 _Aria groaned. "Mom, it's weird. We haven't had a legitimate conversation in years!"_

 _Ella just shrugged. "Aria, it's Ezra, not some stranger. Just bring up a book and you'll be fine."_

 _She stared her mother down before giving in and walking out of the kitchen. Aria stopped short though when she saw an unknown woman wrapped around her waist. "Wh-who is that?" Aria whispered once her mom was behind her._

" _I-I don't know…. He didn't ask to bring anyone."_

 _Aria watched them as Ezra leaned into the woman's lips before pulling away and catching her eyes. He looked a bit remorseful, somewhat nostalgic, but overall, he simply looked sad._

" _I didn't know she would be coming," Ezra said as he stepped out on the porch. His girlfriend of a few months, Natalie, had surprised him by showing up at the Montgomery's. She claimed she wanted to meet the people he treats like family, aka Ella and the other Montgomery's, but he had a hunch she wanted to meet Aria. However, she didn't due to Aria avoiding her at all costs throughout the night. After dinner, Natalie had excused herself and went back to her apartment without another word._

" _I didn't know_ you _would be coming," Aria retorted as she swung on the porch swing gently and focused her attention on a bug crawling along the bricks instead of the man she used to love. Or better, the man she still loved, but couldn't work things out with._

 _Ezra sighed and motioned to the swing. "May I?"_

" _There's no law against it," she murmured._

 _He sighed again and sat down beside her, trying to get her to look at him. They were silent for a few moments before Ezra broke the tension. "Are you mad at me?"_

" _No, I just… you should have told me you were coming. I don't like being blindsided," Aria explained. She gulped and added in a slightly bitter mutter, "Especially when you're bringing your girlfriend._

 _He couldn't help but smirk a bit, since her jealousy was still there five years later. But his gloating moment was short lived and he repeated, "I didn't know she was coming."_

" _You could have told me you were coming. I don't care about your girlfriend."_

 _He shrugged and explained, "Ella told me not to. She wanted it to be a surprise."_

 _Aria rolled her eyes and started fiddling with a loose thread on her blue, tribal patterned romper. Aria liked it, but the more she stared at it, the more she thought of how High School Aria it looked. Maybe she had chosen it subconsciously. She also thought of how it was bold and flashy, and much less demure than Natalie's simple black dress. But she quickly scolded herself for that thought. Why should she care about Ezra's girlfriend's outfit?_

" _How are you, Aria?" Ezra whispered, cautiously patting her thigh. Aria just gulped and shrugged. "I don't know… Honestly, I don't even know what to do anymore. I'm out of college, I have to find a place to live, a job… It's kind of overwhelming."_

" _Well," Ezra started with a smirk, "if you ever need help or advice, you can come to me." Aria shot him a small smile and they stayed together in silence. The silence was yet again broken by Ezra a couple minutes later. "I missed you."_

 _Aria sighed heavily and shook her head. "You could have texted me. Or called me. Or-"_

" _You wouldn't have answered," Ezra interrupted. "We both know that."_

 _She pouted, but couldn't exactly disagree with him. After a while, it was weird to talk to him and it felt pointless and awkward. They didn't have anything else to say. But, she wasn't going to let him get away scot free. "I'm not why we lost touch."_

" _Well, I'm not either," Ezra replied._

 _They fell silent again and that time, the silence was never broken._

After that night, they met up for coffee a few times. He helped her with resumes, she helped his business at The Brew, and they were back to being best friends with ease. Natalie wasn't too fond of it, and it caused a number of fights with Ezra. And the fact that Ezra and Aria slipped a couple months after their friendship resumed didn't help and Natalie was out of their lives shortly after.

Despite their slip though, and despite Ezra and Aria being on great terms, they didn't get back together. Aria still didn't feel ready to be in a committed relationship and felt like she needed to explore things more. But eventually, by the end of summer and the time their anniversary rolled around, she was ready to accept the fact that the universe wanted them to be together and she was beyond happy.

But now, it was April and things were smooth sailing. They lived together, made love many times a week, helped one another with work, and were the happy couple they were always meant to be. Aria just felt like one thing was missing. One thing that Aria and her old friends had discussed on that hot summer day.

"Babe, you're acting strange," Ezra mumbled as they moved to the couch. Aria rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "Did you get into a fight or something with Hanna? Is that why you're acting off about the invite?"

She sighed and mumbled. "N-no, I just… it's weird, thinking of Hanna and Caleb actually getting married." Ezra nodded slowly and she added, "And don't tell Toby, but Spencer thought she was pregnant a couple weeks ago and the whole thing made Spencer realize she wants a kid. And Emily is getting really serious with Paige again and it's just settling in that we're all grown up, but I don't feel like that."

"Well, you are. You're all grown up and you have been for years. Things are just changing quicker than you would expect," Ezra assures.

Aria shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing is going as expected… Everyone thought we would be the first to get married and all we're doing is living together."

Ezra flinched a little as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Aria blushed and quickly added, "S-sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He shook his head and sighed heavily before a small smirk graced his lips. "You kinda ruined the surprise…" Ezra mumbled. Aria promptly sat up and looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Wh-what? What are you saying?" she questions in a stammer.

"I'm saying that, if you had just waited a couple of weeks to have this conversation, you wouldn't have needed to," Ezra says with a grin.

Her manicured eyebrows shot up and almost met her hairline. "Wait, Ezra, what-"

"Hold on a second," he cut off as he went into the bedroom.

Aria's smile grew as the puzzle pieces in her mind clicked and Ezra came out with a small, velvet box. "Ezra…" she started in shock.

"I was going to do this when I took you to that gallery opening in a couple weeks," Ezra starts as he gets down on one knee. "But, I guess I can go ahead and do this now."

She was stunned, and honestly had no idea that it was coming. "Ezra, you don't-"

"No, I'm going to do this now. I was getting a little impatient too," he comments while taking her hand in his. "Aria, I love you. I've loved you for over half a decade now and I agree. It's time to take the next step."

A huge smile broke out on her face and she gripped his hand. "Ezra, I lo-"

"Aria, babe, I love you, but let me get through this," Ezra said with a chuckle. She complied with a smile and he continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to call you my wife and the mother of my kids… Aria, I have almost lost you too many times and I can't ever lose you again. And… and this is a crappy proposal, but I didn't have the time to plan my speech." Aria laughed through the happy tears blurring her vision and she grinned as he finished. "My point is, Aria, that I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything on this earth and I want the pleasure of calling you my wife, so… A-Aria, will you marry me?"

Her grin got even wider, even though that was barely possible, and she responded with an enthusiastic, "Yes!" He smiled brightly and slowly slid the vintage ring on her finger. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Aria squealed.

"Your mom helped me pick it," he stated, his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much, but he didn't mind.

"My mom knew?!" Aria squeaked. "How long have you been planning this?"

Ezra chuckled and responded, "About a month. But your mom is the only person who knew. I figured you would want to tell the girls and-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss that, though it had been only about a minute since he proposed, was much awaited for. They kissed for several minutes, his arms lacing around her back and her hands running through his hair. It was pure bliss.

When they broke apart, Aria panted and commented with a giggle, "Hanna is gonna kill us for stealing her wedding thunder."

Ezra just laughed and shook his head. "I can handle it," he whispered before leaning into her lips again and holding her tighter. He never wanted to let go and now that they were engaged, Ezra was happy to know that he would never have to.


End file.
